Solve for $x$ : $10 = \dfrac{x}{10}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $10$ $ 10 {\cdot 10} = \dfrac{x}{10} {\cdot 10} $ Simplify: $100 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{10}} \cdot \cancel{10}$ $x = 100$